


In the Morning

by ineedmysickfix



Series: Scottish Safehouse: Polychives Edition [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, S1 Polycule, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Sick Martin, Sickfic, i wish there was an official tag for my ot4, polychives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmysickfix/pseuds/ineedmysickfix
Summary: Martin is stubbornly sick and him and Jon have a bit of a heart to heart.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: Scottish Safehouse: Polychives Edition [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049723
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	In the Morning

Martin was a natural caretaker. It was most likely due to having to take on the role at a young age but he didn’t mind. It didn’t hurt to check on your friends and bring them tea and snacks when they needed them. Or driving them home after a night of drinks and going so far as to escort them inside. He just really liked feeling helpful to those he cared about.

Martin was also the most stubborn person you’ll ever meet. If there’s tea to be made, he’ll insist on making a cup for everyone. Need someone to drop you off at the airport? He’s on it and he’ll be at your place with snacks. There’s no stopping him when he has his mind set on helping someone.

So it came as no surprise to Jon when he entered the kitchen to find his boyfriend sat at the kitchen table, head pillowed on crossed arms completely asleep and unaware of the once hot tea electric kettle now cooling on the counter. He was snoring loudly and each inhale grated against his throat and upon closer inspection, a light blush was spread across his face, masking the galaxy of freckles that were normally scattered on his cheeks. 

Jon brushed the sweat matted fringe back and gingerly pressed his wrist to his boyfriend’s forehead, eliciting a contented sigh from the man as he leaned against his hand. “ _Martin_ ,” Jon sighed at the heat coming off him in waves. 

His hand migrated up and tangled itself into his hair as he looked around the small kitchen. Aside from the electric kettle (bless whoever of the four thought to pack one), there were ingredients and cooking utensils ready on the counter. Martin must’ve woken up early and wanted to surprise them all with breakfast in bed but fell asleep before even preparing a cup of tea for himself. 

“Morning, Jon. How do you feel about pancakes for breakfa- Wait, what’s wrong with Martin?” Jon turned to see Sasha descending the stairs and trying to fix her bedhead. Her eyes were full of concern as Martin snuffled pathetically in his sleep. 

“Pretty sure he’s ill. I knew he was hiding something last night, I just wish I’d Known before I found him like this.”

Sasha brought her hand to cup Martin’s cheek and frowned at his obvious fever, “Poor thing. I’ll go start breakfast while you bring him back up to bed. Are pancakes okay?”

“Sounds lovely, Sasha. And some tea with honey for Martin please.” Jon smiled at Sasha and turned to look down at Martin who had started shivering at some point during the conversation. Sighing once again, Jon knelt down and started to carefully shake Martin’s shoulder, “Martin? Could you wake up for me please? Let’s get you back to bed, alright?”

“Mmm...hmm...nooo, don’ wanna move,” Martin groaned and turned his face into his arms, trying to get away from whatever was trying to wake him up which caused Jon to chuckle. But after a few more shakes, Martin turned his head and opened his bloodshot eyes. “Jon?”

“Hey there. Come on, the bed is more comfortable than the kitchen table.” Jon insisted. Martin huffed out a breath but reluctantly sat up. “There you are, love. Now let’s go, the bed should still be warm since Tim isn’t up yet.”

Martin couldn’t help but smile as he got up but it instantly dropped when Jon visibly winced as he stood, “Jon, wait, here let me-” Martin’s words caught in his throat and transformed into a deep dry cough.

Jon stood quickly, ignoring the twinge in his knee and brought an arm around Martin’s shoulders, “I’m alright, just a bit sore is all.” Jon pointedly ignored the look Sasha shot him and focused on helping Martin out of the kitchen and slowly up the stairs. 

Once in their shared bedroom, Martin flopped onto the bed and buried himself under the covers. Tim, still dead to the world, gravitated toward Martin’s overly warm body and wrapped his arms and legs around him without even waking up. The sight was absolutely ridiculous and adorable and Jon couldn’t pass up on joining them in bed. And honestly, he didn’t think he’d be able to make it back downstairs since his knee decided to start acting up. He carefully slotted himself next to Martin and situated the three of them so that Tim was still wrapped around Martin as his head was rested against Jon’s chest. 

Martin smiled and buried his face into Jon’s sweater, or more specifically _his_ sweater. He still felt completely awful but being surrounded by his boyfriends was making it a bit more bearable. After a span of comfortable silence, Martin was closing to dozing off again but picked his head up when the door squeaked open, revealing Sasha with a steaming mug of tea and a bottle of paracetamol. “Hey, is Martin awake?” She walked into the room and smiled as her eyes landed upon a boyfriend cuddle pile. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m awake.” Martin couldn’t hold back a yawn as Jon helped him sit up, careful to not wake up Tim in the process. “Thanks, Sasha,” he said, taking the tea and offered medicine.

“No problem, now if you’ll excuse me I’m gonna go make us some pancakes to eat in bed,” Sasha turned to the door but felt a hand wrap around her wrist. Looking back, she could feel her heart break at how distressed Martin looked.

“Oh, um, sorry. Do you...I mean, I know I’m ill but could I help? Or you don’t have to make anything too fancy for breakfast. Tea is just fine.”

Sasha smiled sadly and took Martin’s hand in her own as she sat in bed, “Martin, it’s no trouble. I can handle breakfast for once, don’t worry. Just rest up for now, okay?” She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Martin’s too warm forehead before heading back downstairs. 

Jon frowned as Martin sulkily rested his head back on Jon’s chest. He rested his head against the headboard and quietly ran his hand up and down Martin’s back, allowing the small room to go quiet apart from Tim’s snores and Martin’s muffled coughs.

“How’s your knee?” Martin asked, his voice barely above a whisper. They were all aware of Jon’s knee acting up from time to time, it flaring up significantly after the worm attack, and it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Jon to stay in bed all day since moving into the cabin.

“It’s fine, Martin. Nothing a day of lazing about won’t fix, you know. But you,” Jon gently hooked his finger under Martin’s chin and brought his face up so that they made eye contact, “need to actually _rest_ for once. And don’t think I can’t see you trying to divert attention from yourself.”

Martin’s blush darkened as Jon chastised him. “I know, I know, I’m sorry. But I just...don’t like being idle for so long. It reminds me too much of…” The weeks spent trapped in his apartment by Jane Prentiss, the months spent sitting at Jon’s bedside while he was in a coma followed by the endless hours sat behind a desk and doing Peter Lukas’ bidding. Martin shivered and for a brief second, he could feel the faint pull of damp, sea fog.

Jon sighed and pulled Martin into a hug, knowing exactly what Martin meant but not mentioning any of it. “It won’t be like before, Martin. You won’t be alone this time. You have people who care about you and want to look after you. Please let us look after you, Martin.”

Martin sniffled as Jon placed the lightest of kisses on his head and he buried his face into the curve of Jon’s neck where it seemed to fit so perfectly. He nodded, a subtle movement that to Jon meant the entire world. “Okay. Yes, alright, I’ll...I’ll rest. Heh, and it’ll be nice to have my partners wait on me hand and foot for a bit,” Martin chuckled hoarsely as he settled back more onto Jon.

Sasha chose that moment of silence to reenter the room, arms ladened with plates of pancakes covered with golden syrup, “Hey there, food’s ready.”

The promise of food instantly woke Tim, who was filled in on Martin’s illness over breakfast, and they all spent the rest of the day taking turns cuddling and doting on Martin. He regularly took naps, but every time he woke up, there was someone beside him making sure that he knew that he wasn’t alone and that he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in my drafts for a while so hoped you liked this short and sweet little ficlet <3


End file.
